leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zakzoor4/The Void Empire
hi, I am interested with story lines in LoL, However one left quite untouched, The Void. This is just an idea and im free to take comments but the void is rather intresting in my opinion. If you dont know about the void theres another wiki page on it but the basics are its another dimension from runterra which links to 5 champions in the game (Kha'zix, Chogath, Kassadin, Kogmaw and Malzahar.) My idea is to make a set of skins for these 5 champs (yes, i know kassadin is actually against the void) called the Void Empire skins (Void Empire khazix etc...) I will give a breif description of them below: Void Empire Malzahar: His robes are now black with purple lining, he has new qoutes (dont know what qoutes) and a new recall animation where he summons a void portal below him which drags him through, back to base. His dance will now summon a voidling (purely cosmetic) that will dance along side him until a portal sucks the voidlings out. His joke will now summon a voidling and he wil attempt to play fetch, but as it runs to "catch the stick" a portal forms beneath the voidling and it falls in. His abilitys colours will turn black and his animations will differ from range (long, medium and melee.) Long will be the same as now, throwing his spells over his head, Medium will make him cast his spells from his side and melee will make hime use his void powers to summon a purple ghostly sword from his hand (like talons blade) and use it as a melee weapon. Voidlings will be black with purple eyes and runes on there bodies. I also had the idea, like pulsefire ezreal, everytime he upgrades his ultimate he will change somehow, not sure how it would just make it better and be cool. I could go on but you get the idea. Void Empire Chogath: His skin will be black and his claws will have a purple glow off them. His recall animation will be him projecting a ball of void energy from his mouth above him which will explode, sending him back to base. He will have new dances, taunts and jokes but havent thought of them. His rupture will make large black claws come out from the ground and all other spells will be black in colour. Like the last one i could go on, but it would be way to long. Void Empire Kogmaw: His skin will be black with purple eyes and runes running down his body. His recall animation will make him face forward, open his mouth wide and a black portal to the void will grow in his mouth, he struggles to close his mouth and he finally does, sending him to base. Yet again, new dance, taunt etc... His abilitys will be black and purple outline to present the void etc... Void Empire Kassadin: His armour will be the same apart from being black with glowing purple runes on his suit of armour. His recall animation will make him make a circle glowing purple around him with his sword and after a while a portal forms, makeing him fall into it, going back to base. New dance, joke etc... Riftwalks effect will be more of a black portal than a load of purple energy and same for other spells i guess. Void Empire Kha'Zix: Just before this starts, Kha'zix is my favourite champ, which is kinda why i like the void, i do also like the others but not as much, Anyway, his skin will make him black and his blades will stay the original glowing purple and he will have purple runes around his body. His recall animation will be the same as his current one however a portal will be growing beneath him, and he will try to stop from falling in in the current recall pose but he will fall in and he'll reappear at base. Now, since he evolves ill discuss that. His evolved enlarged claws will do the same, nothing different, His evolved spike rack will make the spikes purple, and the explosion from the void spikes will be like kassadins current effects. His evolved wings will be black, with glowing purple runes running down them and when he leaps, the area he leaps to will form a portal (purley cosmetic) and evolving his ult will turn him to a dark purple with glowing red runes instead of purple runes and a black body. I hope i explaned enough and hope some agree, but im free to suggestions and comments. I really think lores should play more of a part in the game but these are just ideas which i hope get put into the game since, well, there my ideas and that would be awsome! Anyway i know this was long but there you go, leave your thoughts and questions below and ill TRY to answer them :) -ZAKZOOR4 Category:Blog posts